WHAT LOVE IS
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Apa sebenarnya makna cinta bagi beberapa orang? Aku sendiri bingung saat dihadapkan pada dua orang ini. Mereka saling mencintai dengan cara yang menurutku sangat aneh. Sudut pandang Haruno Sakura WARNING : Islamic Content!


**Sebuah cerita diambil dari kisah nyata yang ditemukan di halaman web Kisah 92. Ditambah pengembangan imajinasi penulis yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit liar.**

 **.**

 _ **Special request from**_ **SiHitam**

 **.**

 **Editor : Kazehiro Tatsuya**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Islamic content**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story arrangement and additional idea

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHAT LOVE IS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan cepat saat menyadari hari mulai sore. Kakiku melangkah lebar menyisir bibir pantai yang berwarna putih bersih. Sesekali kulirik garis horison yang tercipta sebagai batas antara langit dengan hamparan lautan. Semburat jingga mulai memberikan rona pada layar yang sejatinya pucat tersebut. Aku tersenyum, terlebih ketika mengingat isi pesan teks yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh sahabatku, Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Aku merindukanmu, temui aku di pantai dekat Oarai-machi sore ini."_

Aku tertawa lepas, tak peduli jika menerima tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan orang-orang yang kulewati sepanjang jalan. Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata bahwa dia merindukanku? Meski kuakui aku juga merindukannya karena bagaimanapun sudah genap 4 tahun ini kami tidak bersua.

Dia, adalah temanku semasa sekolah menengah dulu. Kami berpisah saat ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi ke Tokyo sementara aku memilih Tsukuba karena cukup dekat dari rumah. Jujur saja kalian boleh sebut aku sebagai "anak mama" karena aku memang enggan untuk hidup berjauhan dari kedua orang tuaku.

"Heiii ...!"

Sebuah teriakan lantang nan berat nyaris meretakkan selaput telingaku. Aku sontak menutup kedua lubang pendengaran demi mencegah ketulian mendadak akibat ulah konyol makhluk pirang itu. Aku mendecih sambil mengumpat dalam hati, namun kakiku terangkat untuk berlari dan segera menyongsongnya.

"Kau ini, tidak bisa kau pelankan sedikit teriakanmu?"

Ia hanya tertawa. Kupandang wajahnya sejenak, kemudian beralih menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar telah berubah. Rambut pirangnya yang dulu gondrong hampir menutup mata kini dipangkas cepak, tubuhnya lebih berisi dan bidang. Hanya cengiran rubah itu yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Apa kabar?" Ia bertanya. Aku tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto."

Kami tertawa bersama sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi pantai. Menikmati bagaimana sang surya kembali meringkuk di balik selimut malam. Udara semakin dingin tapi kami tak peduli.

Deretan kata yang membentuk cerita mengisi kebersamaan kami. Saling mencurahkan isi hati, saling mengucap rindu, tak cukup sejam tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin merangkum cerita selama 4 tahun lamanya ke dalam sebuah sinopsis berdurasi satu jam?

"Aku akan menikah bulan depan."

Ucapan Naruto itu sempat menyentakku. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, dulu masa SMA dia terkenal sebagai _player_ dan sekarang dengan mudahnya ia berkata akan menikah? Apakah secepat itu manusia bisa berubah? Apakah 4 tahun cukup lama untuk membanting setir karakter seorang manusia? Atau ada sihir tertentu yang dimiliki kekasihnya hingga membuat Naruto bertekuk lutut dan memutuskan untuk melepas kebebasannya?

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Aku terkejut."

Naruto tertawa, ia menolehkan kepala ke arahku dan tersenyum miring, seolah mengejek.

"Kau pikir aku akan terus sendirian sepertimu?"

" _Tsk_! Jangan bawa-bawa aku, Naruto. Aku hanya heran, wanita mana yang mau menikah denganmu?"

Kembali pria pirang itu terkekeh. Matanya menatap menengadah pada langit malam yang cukup cerah. Aku mengikutinya. Sejenak kami terdiam, aku dengan segala pikirku tentang rasa tidak percaya atas berita yang baru saja kuterima. Serta dia dengan ...,

...entahlah.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di tahun kedua kuliah. Ia sangat cantik, bukan secara fisik tapi secara hati ...,"

" _Pfftt_ ..., apa kau bilang? Hati? Sejak kapan kau tahu masalah hati?"

Ia mencebik. Namun tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandang dari langit.

"Aku serius. Ia benar-benar berbeda dengan wanita kebanyakan. Jika yang lain selalu berusaha untuk berdandan cantik, ia justru menutupnya. Jika yang lain selalu berlomba mendapatkan perhatianku, ia justru menjauh. Jika yang lain selalu berusaha tampil modis, ia justru tetap bersahaja dengan jilbabnya."

"A-apa?"

Aku mendelik tajam, menuai kekehan geli dari Naruto atas reaksi yang kutampilkan. Pria itu mengangguk sambil tercengir lebar.

"Ia muslim, dan aku sekarang juga seorang muslim."

Mulutku menganga. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka jika kawanku ini akan berubah 180 derajat, ah tidak, mungkin 360 derajat yang ditranslasikan sekian mil cahaya. Ah, lupakan.

"Kau?"

Ia mengangguk membenarkan keraguanku. Aku menelan ludah kasar.

"Aku tertarik dengan agama itu sejak mengenalnya. Meski pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memeluk agama itu bukan karena dia."

Aku mengangguk. Itu bukan kebohongan. Aku tahu benar seperti apa sifat Naruto. Sebesar apapun rasa cintanya pada sesuatu yang fana, bukan berarti ia akan dengan mudah mengubah prinsipnya. Maka seketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu, seketika itu pula aku memahami. Bahwa ia benar telah tertarik pada Islam dan akan memeluk agama itu meski ditolak oleh gadis pujaannya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang calon isterimu?" Aku mengajukan pinta.

Hening sejenak, kami membiarkan angin yang mulai dingin menusuk tulang untuk melewati jeda di antara kami.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

Dua bulan sejak pertemuanku dengan Naruto, aku menerima kabar bahwa ia membawa isterinya untuk pindah ke Chiba seminggu setelah pernikahan mereka. Kebetulan mereka berdua telah berhasil menyelesaikan studi magister di _Titech*_ sebulan sebelum pernikahan, atau lebih tepatnya sesaat sebelum pertemuan kami di Oarai.

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya saat hari pernikahan. Kebetulan aku menghadirinya meski hanya sebentar, karena aku harus segera kembali ke Oarai dan mengurus pendaftaran kuliah adikku. Ah, wajah pria yang dulu sempat kujuluki "mesum" itu benar-benar berbeda. Terlihat tampan, berwibawa dan dewasa. Aku sendiri sempat terpesona akan perubahan ini. Sungguh ia benar-benar telah berubah. Di sampingnya seorang gadis berparas ayu tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepala. Kuakui, gadis ini memang luar biasa. Secara fisik saja ia memang cantik. Wajah putih dengan mata _amethyst_ bulat menghiasi. Hidung mungil sedikit pesek dan bibir _peach_ alami yang tertarik di setiap sudutnya. Yang membuatku lebih terpukau adalah, keanggunan yang jelas terpancar dari tiap jengkal kulitnya. Jelas ia sosok yang patut diberikan julukan Yamato Nadeshiko, didukung dengan tipikal wajahnya yang asli Jepang.

Aku sempat merasa iri dengannya. Seandainya saja aku yang mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu.

 _Drrttt ..._

Telepon yang bergetar di atas meja membuat lamunanku buyar. Dengan segera aku mengambilnya dan membuka aplikasi pesan teks.

" _Aku dengar Hinata mengalami kecelakaan di tempat kerjanya. Sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit Chiba tetapi hanya keluarganya yang menunggu. Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan dinas ke luar negeri."_

Aku terkejut. Bagaimanapun berita ini terlalu mendadak. Dengan cepat kuraih ponsel pintar dan kusentuh beberapa nomor yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala pada layar ponsel.

"Halo ..."

* * *

Aku menatap nanar pada pemandangan di hadapanku. Sungguh miris kulihat. Hanya lembaran putih yang membalut sebentuk wajah yang dahulu begitu kupuja. Kesempurnaan jelas akan sirna setelah lembaran itu dibuka. Hatiku rasanya seperti diiris-iris dengan sembilu. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, pun memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat melihat wajah sang isteri yang telah rusak akibat kecerobohan rekan kerjanya.

Kudengar dokter mengatakan bahwa wajah Hinata sudah sepenuhnya rusak dan akan sulit untuk disembuhkan. Jikapun ingin memulihkan, akan dibutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar dan waktu yang cukup lama. Terenyuh rasanya saat aku mendengar hal itu. Terlebih ketika aku mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata-yang hanya kubayangkan- saat ikut mendengarnya. Mungkin ia sedih, mungkin ia kecewa dan patah hati, entahlah. Aku hanya mampu menenangkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan dan memapahnya menuju ruang rawat.

Semenit setelah ia kembali berbaring di ranjang, kudengar wanita itu menangis. Tak terlalu keras memang, hanya sebuah isakan tergugu. Kudekati ranjang wanita itu dan kubelai rambutnya yang ikut rusak akibat reaksi eksplosif _Kalium Klorat_ tersebut.

"Hei, Hinata."

Kugenggam kedua tangannya dan menyalurkan kehangatan serta berusaha untuk memberikan ketenangan meski hanya sedikit. Terasa dingin dan bergetar, membuatku semakin tersentuh. Apakah ia berpikiran bahwa Naruto akan meninggalkannya karena itu? Tanpa sadar aku mengiyakannya, dan selanjutnya menepis pikiran konyolku.

"A-aku sedih," ucapnya di sela-sela senggukan. Aku terdiam. Berusaha mencerna ucapannya yang menjadi sulit dimengerti karena mulut wanita itu tertekan perban.

"Aku takut jika Naruto-kun tahu akan hal ini."

Ia meremas jemariku meminta penguatan.

"Dia memang harus tahu tentang hal ini, bukan? Bagaimanapun ia suamimu."

Isakannya terhenti sejenak saat ia terkesiap. Kemudian kembali terdengar. Ia melepas kaitan tangannya dan mengalihkannya untuk menutup wajah yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak masalah jika hanya aku yang menanggung akibat wajahku yang rusak. Tetapi aku merasa tidak berguna baginya jika keadaanku seperti ini. Aku kasihan kepada Naruto-kun. Ia pasti jijik melihatku, ia pasti malu berjalan bersamaku jika di hadapan orang lain."

Aku masih terdiam saat wanita itu mengambil napas. Kulirik jarum jam dinding yang mulai berdetak maju, mengikis waktu demi waktu yang kuhabiskan di ruangan ini.

"Mungkin aku harus bercerai dengannya."

Aku ternganga mendengar kalimat polos yang menurutku sangat tidak pantas diucapkan oleh orang seperti Hinata. Aku berdiri, meraih pundaknya dan mengguncang-guncang. Nada ucapanku sedikit meninggi saat aku berkata,

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Hinata? Tidak pantas sama sekali bagi wanita sepertimu mengatakan hal hina semacam itu."

Aku berteriak tertahan. Tapi wanita itu bergeming.

"Aku hanya tidak mau jika ia dihina orang lain karena wajah isterinya yang jelek. Kemudian ia merasa jijik kepadaku tapi tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Bagaimanapun Naruto-kun itu terlalu baik, mungkin ia akan merasa kasihan kepadaku dan memilih bertahan meski ia sendiri kecewa."

Belum selesai rasa kesalku karena terlalu pasrahnya wanita ini, aku kembali dikejutkan oleh suatu rangkaian kata di luar dugaan.

"Atau mungkin ia bisa mencari isteri kedua."

Bagai beribu-ribu bogem ditonjokkan ke wajahku. Saking gemasnya, tanpa sadar aku meremas bahu wanita itu. Terlalu keras hingga menyebabkan ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Aduh ..."

Aku spontan melepaskan remasan tanganku.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya merasa gila setelah mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan. Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Aku mengumpat secara terang-terangan. Bagaimanapun aku merasa kesal. Aku semakin tercengang saat melihat wanita itu tertawa. Katakan aku mendengar suara yang berbeda dengan suara tangis tadi.

"Tentang itu aku sudah pernah mengatakannya pada Naruto-kun, tetapi ia menolak."

Dan jika memungkinkan, bisa saja bibirku sudah menyentuh lantai. Apa-apaan wanita ini? Semudah itu mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia berbagi cinta? Segampang itu ia berujar bahwa ia siap dimadu?

 _The hell's going on?_

Jika saja yang ada di hadapanku ini bukan isteri sahabatku, atau wanita yang aku hormati, sudah pasti aku mengamuk. Namun tentu saja aku berusaha menahan diri.

Ya, menurutmu bukankah itu pantas kulakukan? Lihat saja tingkah polahnya yang aneh. Tidak mau menjalani pemeriksaan, operasi dan perawatan kecuali seluruh dokter dan paramedis yang terlibat adalah wanita. Pun ketika ia telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, ia tidak mengizinkan tamu laki-laki menjenguknya kecuali setelah ia memakai kerudung untuk menutupi kepalanya. Ah, ia memang aneh.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

Ia mendongak, seolah mampu melihatku. Detik selanjutnya kulihat ia tampak tenang. Bahunya yang semula tegang kini lebih lentur, napasnya sudah teratur. Tak ada isakan lagi kudengar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Uhm, suatu saat kau akan mengerti ..."

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti, dan jika boleh kuakui, aku tidak ingin mengerti. Ini terlalu pelik untukku. Atau sebut saja otakku dangkal untuk urusan di luar akal pikiran manusia ini.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak hari itu.

Aku sengaja pulang lebih cepat dari jam kerjaku dan terbang ke Chiba demi bisa mengantar Hinata kembali ke rumah.

Bagaimanapun awalnya aku memandang wanita itu, aku kini mulai terbiasa. Bahkan sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menunjukkan ketertarikanku untuk mengenal ke'anehan'nya dan ajaran agamanya. Aku suka saat ia bercerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan ia dan keluarganya semasa kecil yang tersudutkan dari lingkungan sekitar hanya gara-gara sesuatu yang diyakini berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Aku mengangguk dan khusyuk mendengar ceritanya, mengenyahkan ingatan bahwa akupun sempat memberikan pandangan serupa kepadanya.

Dengan menaiki mobil yang dibawa oleh Tuan Hiashi, ayah Hinata, kami dengan cepat sampai di rumah sederhana yang terletak di distrik Inage. Aku membantu Hinata membawa setumpuk pakaiannya yang tertata di dalam koper. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagiku untuk menyusunnya di lemari kayu putih milik wanita itu. Kendati awalnya menolak dengan dalih tidak mau merepotkanku, aku berhasil memaksa Hinata untuk duduk diam di ranjang sementara aku memilah dan menyusun lembar pakaiannya di dalam lemari.

Sore itu , setelah membuat _ocha_ panas dan menyajikannya bersama kue _mochi_ , aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di dalam kamar. Kali ini aku yang lebih banyak bercerita tentang bagaimana kehidupanku bersama keluargaku, bagaimana pekerjaanku dan bagaimana mengesalkannya adikku. Tak sekalipun aku menyinggung masalah Naruto, aku takut itu akan membuat Hinata semakin bersedih walau sebenarnya aku yakin itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Dering telepon di atas nakas menghentikan celoteh panjang lebarku. Aku membantu Hinata dengan mengambil ponsel itu dan memberikan kepadanya.

"Halo ..."

"..."

"A-apa?"

"..."

"A-ah baiklah."

Aku tidak bisa mendengar detail percakapan Hinata dengan orang di seberang telepon, tetapi firasatku merasakan suatu hal yang buruk terjadi.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya meski sedikit khawatir.

"Na-Naruto-kun ke-kecelakaan."

Sebuah berita yang bagaikan kilat di siang bolong. Mampu menghancurkan _mood_ ku dalam sejenak. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang takdir sebenarnya. Terlihat seperti sedang mempermainkan anak manusia, eh? Baru beberapa waktu lalu Hinata mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan wajahnya rusak dan sekarang Naruto, suaminya, juga mengalami kecelakaan. Apakah ini yang orang-orang macam mereka sebut dengan ujian? Bukankah ini terlalu kejam? Lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai musibah bukan?

"Lalu di mana ia sekarang?"

"Di Rumah Sakit Chiba."

Ya, dan malam itu kami harus kembali ke rumah sakit yang baru beberapa jam lalu kami tinggalkan.

* * *

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Aku bertanya saat memperhatikan wanita berjilbab cokelat itu terlihat ragu. Berdiri di depan pintu yang menghubungkan kami dengan kamar rawat Naruto dan sebelah tangannya memegang _handle_ pintu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sungguh tampak khawatir. Mungkinkah ia berpikiran bahwa luka yang dialami Naruto itu parah? Aku mendekatinya, menepuk bahunya perlahan. Ia menoleh dan aku tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ..., aku hanya bingung."

"Bingung masalah apa?"

Wanita itu kembali menggigit bibirnya, kulihat wajahnya yang menyisakan luka bakar parah itu dengan prihatin.

"Apakah Naruto-kun akan mengingatku dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini?"

Ya Tuhan!

Rasanya ingin tertawa dan menangis pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum pada sosok wanita yang lebih pendek dariku tersebut.

"Hei, dia suamimu. Tentu saja dia akan mengenalimu. Bahkan aku yang bukan siapa-siapamu pun bisa mengenalimu," ujarku sedikit menyelipkan candaan.

Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum tangannya bergerak memutar kenop pintu. Kudengar helaan napas berat dari bibirnya.

Kami berdua berjalan memasuki ruangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang rawat Hinata selama seminggu ini. Semua serba putih. Di sudut ruangan terlihat seorang dokter muda, kuperkirakan seusia dengan kami, sedang berbincang ringan dengan sahabat pirangku. Namun mendadak terhenti. Mereka menoleh ke arah kami datang.

Ah tepatnya, hanya dokter itu yang menoleh sementara Naruto ...,

... ia hanya menggerakkan kepalanya patah-patah dan menatap kosong?

Ada apa ini?

Aku menatap tak mengerti. Apa lagi saat Hinata mendekati Naruto, laki-laki itu seolah tak melihatnya. Dan ia hanya menatap ujung langit-langit.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata?"

Ya Tuhan! Apakah dugaan aneh yang baru saja berkelebat di benakku ini benar adanya?

"Ka-kau kenapa?"

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar. Ia memeluk Hinata erat setelah Hinata mencium punggung tangannya. Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang mampu menggelitik nuraniku. Adakah pasangan semesra itu yang selama ini kulihat? Jawabannya, tidak!

Aku terkejut saat merasakan tepukan di bahu kanan. Kutolehkan kepala dan mendapati dokter muda yang kuakui tampan itu menganggukkan kepala. Meski sedikit kebingungan, aku memahami apa maksudnya. Ia memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya dan membiarkan pasangan suami isteri ini menikmati privasi mereka.

Aku berjalan mengekori langkahnya. Selangkah menjauh dari pintu ruang rawat Naruto, dokter itu melontarkan kalimat yang seakan meruntuhkan dunia yang kupijak.

"Tuan Uzumaki Naruto mengalami kebutaan."

* * *

Jika ada yang bertanya tentang hal apa yang tak kumengerti di dunia ini, jawabku adalah, banyak. Terlalu banyak perkara aneh tak kupahami tetapi faktanya memang terjadi tepat di hadapanku. Tepat pada orang terdekatku.

Tahun demi tahun berjalan, aku melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa terjadi pada keluarga sahabatku. Hinata yang wajahnya rusak dan Naruto yang mengalami kebutaan, keduanya sebab kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka. Ada keganjilan dalam benakku, seolah Tuhan mereka memutuskan takdir semacam ini. Di mana Naruto hanya diizinkan untuk melihat keindahan Hinata, bukan yang lain. Ia mengalami kebutaan tepat setelah wajah Hinata hancur karena terbakar. Serta Hinata yang seolah mendapat karunia dari Tuhan mereka (sebut saja keberuntungan) karena pada akhirnya apa yang ia khawatirkan tidak pernah terjadi. Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa wajahnya telah rusak, Naruto tidak bisa melihat kejelekan yang terbentuk akibat kejadian di masa lalunya.

Benakku tergelitik. Apa jadinya jika ada yang memberitahukan perihal Hinata kepada Naruto? Adakah Naruto akan tetap bersama dengan Hinata atau memilih menceraikannya? Ah, aku pusing memikirkannya. Lagi pula itu bukan urusanku, apa yang kulihat saat ini sungguh sesuatu yang ganjil namun hangat.

Tentang bagaimana mereka berdua tetap mesra dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka meski tanpa ada anak di antara mereka. Ya, mereka belum memiliki seorang anakpun. Aku tidak tahu sebabnya dan kurasa itu bukan ranahku untuk bertanya kepada mereka tentang masalah yang menurutku pribadi tersebut.

Abaikan gunjingan dan omongan kasar orang-orang di sekitar mereka namun aku terkagum memandang ketegaran mereka dalam menyikapi permasalahan itu. Mereka hanya tersenyum mafhum dan membiarkan orang-orang berbicara sesuka hati. Hal yang terus berjalan hingga bertahun-tahun berlalu.

Sebuah peristiwa yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan olehku akan menimpa sepasang insan itu. Hinata, meninggal dunia akibat penyakit yang dideritanya dan tidak pernah diketahui sebelumnya. Aku menangis saat pertama kali mendengar kabar itu. Bagaimanapun, Hinata sudah kuanggap saudara sendiri, ia bahkan kukagumi sebagai sosok panutan. Kesederhanaannya, keteguhannya dalam menjalankan apa yang ia yakini, kepatuhannya pada sang suami, keanggunannya, semua yang ada pada diri wanita itu, aku mengaguminya.

Hingga ketika aku mengantarnya ke pemakaman, rasanya sedikit menyakitkan.

Suasana pemakaman terharu biru. Tidak terlalu merepotkan seperti layaknya ritual pemakaman orang Jepang, prosesi pemakaman ini cenderung sederhana. Tubuh Hinata hanya dibalut kain putih berlapis panjangnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam liang kubur tanpa peti tanpa perhiasan atau bekal apapun. Tidak ada prosesi pembakaran dan sejenisnya. Ah aku tidak mengerti! Semuanya begitu berbeda.

Pemakaman hanya dihadiri kerabat terdekat dan beberapa tamu yang kuduga sebagai teman-teman sekeyakinan mereka. Sejenak setelah prosesi selesai, satu per satu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman yang kebetulan terletak di bagian belakang kompleks Hyuuga (keluarga Hinata). Aku menatap lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah Naruto sedang berjongkok di hadapan makam Hinata. Tertegun tapi aku hanya diam, membiarkan laki-laki itu menikmati privasinya sejenak.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, kulihat ia berdiri dan berjalan. Tanpa tongkat panjang yang biasa ia bawa. Aku kaget, kuhampiri dengan cepat sahabat lamaku itu. Sedikit mengumpat dokter muda yang tadi menuntunnya menuju makam ini lalu malah meninggalkannya.

"Naruto ...," teriakku.

Aku berlari mendekat dan berusaha meraih tangannya, namun terkejut saat ia menepis.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Sakura- _chan_ , maaf ..., maafkan aku ..."

Aku bergeming. Terlalu kaku untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman bahkan dengan lancar tanpa tertatih, tanpa ada yang mendampingi, tanpa bantuan tongkat.

Apa maksudnya?

"Maaf Sakura- _chan_ , tapi kita tidak boleh bersinggungan."

"Bukan itu," potongku cepat.

"A-ah ..., masalah ini?"

Ia menunjuk pada matanya. Aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak buta. Selama belasan tahun ini aku hanya berpura-pura buta agar Hinata tidak merasa rendah diri, jika aku mengetahui bahwa wajahnya berubah menjadi menakutkan."

Sebuah jawaban yang seakan tertiup angin saking rendahnya. Aku tahu Naruto menahan isakan tangis dalam hatinya. Tapi aku tidak memedulikan itu saat ini. Aku sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja memasuki otakku dan mengaitkannya dengan kejadian-kejadian lalu. Oh, IQ tinggiku tak mampu menggapainya.

Naruto berbuat sedemikian jauh hanya untuk menjaga perasaan Hinata? Dan akupun teringat perkataan Hinata di hari kecelakaannya tentang ia yang bersedia diceraikan atau bahkan dimadu oleh suaminya hanya demi menjaga perasaan sang suami?

Ya Tuhan!

Apa-apaan ini? Sungguh akal pikiranku terlalu dangkal untuk semua ini.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan pulang. Berniat cepat sampai di rumah dan mengguyur kepala mendidihku ini dengan air dingin.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dalam doa kusebut namamu_

 _Dalam harapan kulantunkan senandungmu_

 _Dalam asa kusimpan rapi hatimu_

 _Dalam rindu kupatri indah cintamu_

 _Jika ku tak boleh memilikimu sepenuhnya saat ini_

 _Akankah Tuhan memberikan kesempatan_

 _Agar aku denganmu dipertemukan_

 _Lewat talian cinta suci-Nya yang abadi_

 _... by : Uzumaki Naruto ..._

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Semoga kisah ini bisa menjadi pembelajaran bagi kita ya.**

 **.**

 **For Kazehiro Tatsuya :**

 **Makasih yak uda mau scanning akhir, kapan-kapan lagi :p**

 **.**

 **For SiHitam :**

 **Nih ceritanya, bagaimana? Semoga bisa memuaskanmu :p**

 **Kalau belum ya anggap saja sudah, atau silakan puaskan sendiri.**

 **Temanya tidak terlalu jauh kuambil, salahmu gak kasih ide cerita lain :v**

 ***Titech : Tokyo Institute of Technology**


End file.
